


morning comes to take you away

by iinoo (hiirei)



Series: time is ticking away [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Second POV, yabu's side
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Waktumu kembali berdetik.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: time is ticking away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846393





	morning comes to take you away

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang berada dalam cerita ini adalah orang nyata, namun bukan milik saya. Saya hanya punya ide ceritanya aja.
> 
> _note: cerita ini masih nyambung sama morning comes to take me away tapi dari sisi yabu, bisa dibaca tunggal walau banyak yang janggal kalau belum baca yang itu. masih sama angst-nya, bl/boys love, yabunoo, major death character, fast-paced, dan kesalahan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi._

“Aku pulang.”

Kau yakin hatimu sempat berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar suara itu. Mungkin pikiranmu tidak lagi dapat menahan emosimu, sehingga kau mulai mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau dengarkan.

Walau begitu, kedua kakimu tetap melangkah ke arah suara. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada orang yang datang atau tidak. Hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau gila dan mungkin memang butuh konseling ke seorang psikolog nanti. Hanya untuk meyakinkan hatimu agar bisa menerima kenyataan.

Masalahnya, kedua matamu melihat sosoknya, persis dengan baju yang sama ketika dia lari dan membanting pintu, persis seperti biasanya. Hatimu nyeri, kau tidak mengerti sejauh mana akalmu sudah tidak lagi waras hingga mendatangkan sosoknya seakan masih hidup di hadapanmu.

“Kei …?”

Kau sendiri asing mendengar suaramu, mungkin karena memang tidak pernah kau gunakan lagi akhir-akhir ini, lebih-lebih untuk mengucap namanya. Seakan kata tabu yang tidak bisa lidahmu lafal, namun kini kau bisa menyebutnya kembali.

Ada iba dalam matanya, sendu yang kau hapal sekali ketika matanya beralih padamu. Apa kondisimu kini terlihat sangat buruk sampai dia menatapmu seperti itu? Namun kau memang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja—kau sudah lupa rasanya _baik-baik saja_ setelah kehilangannya.

“Kubilang, ‘aku pulang’. Rasanya aku belum mendengar balasannya.”

Kini dia berada lebih dekat denganmu, kedua matanya masih menangkap sosokmu, memerhatikan wajahmu yang kau yakin sangat berantakan sebab kau tidak lagi melihat bayanganmu dalam cermin.

Kedua matamu akhirnya mencoba menatapnya, dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat manis hingga kedua kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki. Kau sempat berpikir akan melihat kedua kakinya melayang, namun kau cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu. Kalaupun yang di hadapanmu ini hantu, kau tidak keberatan juga.

Asal bisa melihatnya sekali lagi.

“Ya sudahlah jika aku tidak mendapat balasannya. Tidak apa-apa.” Dia berjalan melewatimu. Mungkin dia sedang dalam mode terburu-buru—akan apa? Memangnya apa yang mengejarnya?—sehingga bersikap tidak sabaran. Kau ingin tertawa mengingat sifatnya yang seperti ini. “Kau sudah makan malam?”

“Selamat datang,” ucapmu kemudian, mulai menemukan suaramu kembali. Kau berdeham sekali setelahnya, mencoba membuat pita suaramu bekerja seperti semula.

Kau melihatnya mulai mencari bahan makanan di dapur. Ingin rasanya kau berkata bahwa kau sudah lama tidak keluar untuk belanja, sehingga tidak ada banyak bahan yang bisa ia temukan. Namun kau masih belum terlalu percaya dia ada di sini. Hatimu takut apabila kau terlalu banyak bicara, otakmu akan sadar dan mengembalikanmu pada realita.

_Memangnya yang mana yang nyata?_

Ketika dia memutuskan untuk memasak pasta, kau tidak menanggapinya. Sosoknya yang sibuk bekerja di dapur, suaranya memotong bahan makanan yang diredam oleh suara tv, atau kompor yang menyala untuk dipakai memasak—kau rindu semua ini.

Biasanya memang kalian lebih memilih untuk memesan makanan saja, kalau kalian belum sempat makan sebelum sampai di rumah. Dia yang lebih sibuk, lebih sering keluar rumah, hingga biasanya kau yang menyiapkan makan—tentu lewat pesanan, bukan kau memasak sendiri. Walau begitu, saat dia mendapat hari libur, biasanya dia akan semangat untuk memasak. Tidak jarang juga gagal, karena kalian sama-sama payah dalam urusan dapur, namun dia selalu bersikeras untuk mengulang. Dia percaya jika berlatih sebanyak mungkin, nanti juga akan mahir.

(Dia bilang begitu, tapi kalau kau yang berusaha, dia akan mengusirmu dari dapur. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa dia keras kepala sekali ingin mendapat peran sebagai yang memasak.)

“Kau pulang lebih cepat, ya,” ucapnya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum dia keluar dari rumah. Mungkin dia tidak ingin menyinggung masalah itu lagi. Atau mungkin nanti? Atau mungkin, permasalahan kalian masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang tidak perlu diperbincangkan lagi.

Matamu yang sedari tadi menatapnya, kini berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. “Oh, uh, aku tidak pergi keluar hari ini.”

Tidak juga kemarin, atau kemarinnya lagi, atau kemarin-kemarinnya lagi.

Kau tidak menghitung berapa hari kau berada di rumah. Waktu sudah tidak bermakna bagimu. Kau hanya tahu hari karena yang lain selalu datang pada hari-hari tertentu atau melalui berita pagi di televisi. Tidak berarti kau ingat juga.

Ketika kau selesai menata meja makan sebisamu, dia pun memberitahu bahwa masakannya sudah selesai. Kalian duduk berhadapan, meja penuh dengan makanan hangat, lalu kau melihat sosoknya yang menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Kau mengikutinya, dilanjut dengan menggumamkan _selamat makan_ , lalu meraih piring di depanmu.

Pikiranmu berkelana selagi tanganmu merasakan hangatnya piring yang kau sentuh. Selagi indera penciumanmu menghirup aroma masakan yang dibuat olehnya. Selagi kedua matamu menatap gerak-gerik sosoknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang ada sekarang memberikanmu rasa seakan duniamu masih baik-baik saja.

Dia merasakan tatapanmu dan menanyakan apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kau tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk kau ucap. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengerti perasaan dalam hatimu yang campur aduk.

“Tidak,” akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu, “aku hanya senang saja, rasanya aku seperti habis bermimpi panjang.”

Kau mendengar tawanya, ringan dan lembut, seperti suara yang kau rindu. “Aneh saja kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal biasanya memang seperti ini, kan?”

Mungkin kau memang hanya bermimpi selama ini. Mungkin kini akhirnya kau terbangun dan semua hal buruk itu hanya mimpi burukmu. Mungkin dia memang ada di hadapanmu, masih nyata dan hidup.

“Kurasa aku akan mulai menikmati hal-hal kecil yang terasa biasa dalam hidup.”

Misalnya makan malam berdua, atau mendengar senyumannya, atau bahkan hanya dapat melihatnya di hadapanmu. Hal-hal kecil yang sebelumnya tidak kau pedulikan. Hal-hal kecil yang kau rindukan saat dia tidak lagi bersamamu.

Hal-hal kecil yang nantinya akan kau sesali karena kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berarti.

Mimpimu mengingatkanmu, bahwa kau akan menyesalinya ketika sesuatu sudah tidak ada. Maka kali ini, walau kau masih tidak yakin bahwa ini nyata, kau berharap tidak lagi ada penyesalan setelahnya.

Selama mimpi burukmu berlangsung, waktu terasa mati. Kini, kau bisa mendengar lagi bunyi khas jarum jam berdetik.

* * *

“Terima kasih atas makanannya,” ucapmu, tanpa sadar bibirmu membentuk senyum.

Dia membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu meraih piring kalian dan menumpuknya untuk dibawa ke tempat mencuci piring. Kau pun membantunya, seperti biasa, meraih gelas dan sisa barang yang tidak dapat dibawanya. Berdiri di bagian membilas, kau mulai menggulungkan lenganmu, sedangkan dia meraih spons yang ada.

Sengaja, kau sesekali menyentuh tangannya yang memberimu garpu atau piring. Tangannya terasa jauh lebih licin sebab sabun yang membasahinya. Sekali, dua kali, terus berkali-kali. Tanpa sadar, kalian berdua sudah basah karena aksi sentuh tadi berubah menjadi aksi menyiram air.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan.”

Musim sudah memasuki masa di mana daun berguguran ditemani angin kencang. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin, tentu baju yang basah akan membuatnya lebih kedinginan lagi. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia tidak terlalu suka dingin. Kalau bisa, dia pasti akan memakai baju berlapis-lapis hanya untuk merasa hangat.

Kau tidak mengerti ketika senyumannya hilang saat mendengar ucapanmu. Sorot sendu pada kedua matanya kembali terlihat, diikuti keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti kalian. Ada rasa janggal yang muncul, namun kau pikir mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tetap menyentuh tangannya sesekali, menahan keinginan hatimu untuk menggenggamnya lama.

Ketika dia menyerahkan piring terakhir, dia menatapmu. “Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi.”

Lagi, kau tidak terlalu mengerti sebab kali ini kau tidak mendengarnya jelas. Sayangnya, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan langsung beranjak ke arah kamar mandi. Tanganmu dengan lekas membilas sisa cucian piring yang ada dan segera menyusulnya.

Membayangkan berendam di dalam air hangat pada saat malam yang dingin menyadarkan bagaimana tubuhmu sedikit gemetar. Dingin, air yang membasahi bajumu tidak membantu membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, kau melihatnya yang berdiri di dekat _bath up_. Tanpa menoleh, kau mendengarnya berkata, suaranya bergema dalam kamar mandi kalian, “Lekaslah mandi, nanti kau sakit.”

 _Nanti kau juga_ , timbalmu dalam hati. Namun kau memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Alih-alih, bibirmu terbuka untuk mengucapkan hal yang lain.

“Kei, apa kita bisa mandi bersama?”

Kalian sering melakukannya, terlebih di saat-saat musim dingin seperti ini. Atau di saat-saat kalian berada di rumah pada jam yang sama. Atau di saat-saat lain dengan alasan-alasan yang berbeda. Biasanya kau tidak pernah menanyakannya, karena dia yang akan selalu menawarkan diri. Atau dia yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk ketika kau baru saja ingin mandi.

Kau melihatnya tampak sedikit terkejut, terdapat jeda sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan jawaban dengan mengangguk. Kakimu pun melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk segera masuk ke dalam _bath up_ bersamanya.

Tangan kalian terpaut. Badannya bersandar padamu, kau dapat merasakan rambut cokelatnya yang masih kering menggelitik dagumu. Air hangat itu sudah diberikan _bath foam_ yang telah lama kau simpan, namun tidak pernah kau pakai. Sebenarnya, _dia_ yang tidak pernah (mau) memakai, sebab dia suka aromanya dan hanya tertinggal satu.

Jemarinya bermain dengan jemarimu. Terkadang digenggam pelan, lalu terkadang dia menyentuh jemarimu satu per satu dengan telunjuknya, atau terkadang dia menelusuri telapak tanganmu dan mengikuti garis-garis yang tercetak di sana. Kau membiarkannya, walau sesekali kau mencoba menangkap jarinya dan balik menggenggamnya erat.

Ketenangan itu dipecahkan dengan pertanyaannya yang sudah sering kau dengar. “Apa kau menyesal?”

Pertanyaan ini sesekali muncul, baik ketika kalian sedang bergurau saja atau ketika dia baru saja mempertanyakan hal-hal lain dalam pikirannya. Bagimu, jalan pikirnya terasa kompleks, penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab sekali saja. Berbeda denganmu yang lebih sederhana.

Namun kau pikir, mungkin karena itulah kalian bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Pertanyaan kompleksnya tidak selalu harus mendapat jawaban yang sama kompleks. Kau dapat memberikannya padanganmu yang sederhana.

“Apa kau menyesal memilih bersamaku?”

Rasa sesal tentu ada, namun kau yakin bukan dikarenakan kau memilih bersama dengannya. Dalam mimpimu yang panjang itu, kau dihadapi oleh banyak penyesalan. Kau menyesal tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Kau menyesali pertengkaran yang menjadi interaksi terakhir kalian. Kau menyesali segala keputusan dan risiko yang tidak berani kau ambil sebelumnya selama dia ada.

Dalam mimpimu yang panjang itu, kau juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama; apakah dia menyesal memilih bersamamu?

“Mungkin lebih baik jika kau bersama Hikaru,” kau dapat mendengar suaranya bergetar, “dia lebih mengerti dirimu, bisa melengkapi kekuranganmu, bisa mendengarkanmu pula.”

Bukan pertama kali pula pertanyaan ini muncul. Kau dan Hikaru dekat, sama dekatnya dengan dia dan Hikaru. Namun jelas, kedekatanmu dengan Hikaru juga tidak lebih dari sekadar sahabat, begitu juga dengan dia, bukan?

“Atau mungkin Takaki. Hatinya yang selembut kapas mungkin lebih cocok untukmu. Walau kadang kekanakan, tapi kau suka dengan hal itu, bukan?”

Ingin kau menjawab bahwa dia juga sama kekanakannya. Lagipula, harusnya dia juga tahu bahwa Takaki sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hatinya, sama pula dengan Takaki yang sudah berada di hati orang lain. Kau tentu tidak ingin diamuk hanya karena dianggap merebut milik seseorang.

“Ah,” dia masih melanjutkan, “atau mungkin—”

“Tapi mereka bukan kau, Kei.” Kau mendekatkan tangannya ke bibirmu. Pandangannya mengikuti genggaman tangan kalian, membuatmu akhirnya dapat melihat ekspresinya. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan sekalut apa di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Dia terlalu banyak memendam, terlalu banyak berpikir, terlalu banyak merasa.

Kini, ibu jarimu mengelus pelan punggung tangannya, menggambar pola lingkaran imajinari di sana. “Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mau. Tidak peduli jika mereka cocok denganku, atau jika kau pikir lebih baik untukku, atau apapun. Aku tidak pernah menyesal selama bersamamu.”

Kau tidak menyesal selama bersamanya. Rasa sesal itu datang tepat ketika dia pergi meninggalkanmu, menyadarkanmu atas opsi-opsi yang tidak kau ambil, kata-kata yang tidak terucap, dan kenangan yang tersimpan di memorimu.

“Syukurlah,” kau dapat mendengar suaranya dengan nada penuh guraunya, “kukira kau menyesal harus bersama aku yang abstrak ini.”

Tawamu lepas, “Aku justru beruntung bisa bersamamu _yang abstrak ini_.”

Kau tidak tahu sejauh mana kata-katamu dapat membantunya. Mungkin justru semakin membuat pikirannya ricuh akan pertanyaan baru yang muncul. Kau tidak tahu. Andai saja bisa meminta kekuatan magis, kau ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Namun tentu, kekuatan magis seperti itu hanya ada dalam buku fantasi. Sekarang, kau hanya bisa menikmati waktu yang ada.

Perlahan, kau menyingkirkan perasaan dalam sudut hatimu yang terus-menerus berbisik bahwa ini adalah terakhir kali kau bersamanya.

* * *

Kau menatapnya yang memandangi kamar kalian seakan hal yang asing dari kejauhan. Dia terkejut ketika membuka lemari berisi pakaiannya, sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengambil satu kaus dari sana. Setelahnya, dia menatap satu per satu barang-barang yang ada di sana.

Bisikan dalam hatimu datang lagi, berulang kali mencoba memberitahumu bahwa dia yang kau lihat kini bukan sosok yang nyata. Namun bagaimana bisa dia tidak nyata, ketika kau baru saja menyentuhnya? Mendengar suaranya? Berbicara dengannya?

Menghela napasmu, kau beranjak mendekatinya. Kau mencoba menyuruh hatimu untuk diam, untuk menahan segala pertanyaan dan dugaan, untuk menikmati saja setiap detik yang kini terasa berdetik kembali.

“Omong-omong,” kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan, “kau sendiri mengapa memilih bersamaku?”

Berbeda dengannya, kau jarang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya melalui sikap dia terhadapmu, pikirmu dulu, sehingga rasanya tidak perlu bertanya. Namun kali ini, kau ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. Ingin mendapatkan jawabannya melalui kata-kata darinya.

“Bukankah kau yang lebih dekat dengan Takaki?” Lucu rasanya kau mengatakan ini, ketika beberapa tahun lalu keduanya tidak pernah berbicara di luar hal terkait pekerjaan. “Padahal awalnya kalian bahkan tidak tahu _e-mail_ masing-masing. Namun sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti berbicara tentangnya.”

“Kau cemburu?” Senyum jahilnya kembali muncul.

“Iya, tentu saja aku cemburu.” Terlebih jika keduanya berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat, lalu tertawa bersama. Rasanya keduanya kini sudah memiliki topik tersendiri yang hanya mereka ketahui. Kau merasa seperti ditinggalkan, walau nantinya dia tentu akan membujuk dirimu yang terlampau sebal. “Padahal dulu kau selalu menyebut namaku di setiap _interview_ , selalu mengusikku di setiap kesempatan yang ada.”

Mendengar perkataanmu, dia tidak menanggapi lagi. Hanya tawa yang terdengar lalu kau melihatnya naik ke atas tempat tidur. Kau menghela napas seraya mematikan lampu kamar, kemudian ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur.

“Jadi,” kau memulai lagi, “kenapa kau tidak memilih Takaki?”

Kalau dia bisa keras kepala, maka kau juga bisa. Itulah kesamaan kalian, bukan?

Dalam gelap, hanya dibantu oleh sinar dari lampu malam, kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatap jauh ke langit-langit kamar. “Mungkin karena memang aku tidak perlu memilih?”

Kedua alismu bertaut, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Maksudnya selamat tidur, sudah larut.” Setelah berkata seperti itu, kau melihat kedua matanya terpejam. Kau menggumamkan kekesalanmu, namun akhirnya tidak lagi mengusiknya. Tanganmu merengkuhnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhmu.

Dalam pikiranmu, kau masih menanyakan arti dari kalimatnya tadi. Mengapa dia tidak perlu memilih? Hidup selalu memberi manusia pilihan, kan? Dia bertemu dengan banyak orang, baik sebelum bertemu denganmu maupun setelahnya.

Kau dapat merasakannya menatapmu, lama, sementara kau pura-pura tertidur dengan memejamkan matamu. Kau tidak mendengarnya berbicara, dia hanya menatapmu dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya kau merasakannya perlahan menjauh dari dekapanmu dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Penasaran, kau membuka sedikit kedua matamu, dengan cepat menangkap sosoknya yang kini duduk pada kursi. Selembar kertas dikeluarkan olehnya, lalu dia mengambil pena yang tersedia di atas meja.

“Surat untuk dia, ya ….” Kau mendengarnya bergumam pelan, jemarinya memainkan pena itu seraya dia menatap kertas kosong.

Surat? Untukmu? Dalam hati, kau tidak mengerti mengapa dia akan menulis surat untukmu. Rasanya, ulang tahunmu saja sudah lewat sekali, tidak ada acara spesial apapun dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu, untuk apa surat itu ditulis?

Entahlah. Hal itu bisa kau tanyakan besok, mungkin. Ah, apakah besok kau masih bisa menemuinya?

Hatimu jadi tidak tenang. Kau takut untuk jatuh tertidur sebab kau rasa semuanya akan hilang jika kau terlelap. Mengapa rasanya ini adalah terakhir kali kau melihatnya?

Memandang sosoknya yang terduduk di kursi tidak jauh dari tempat tidur kalian, pikiranmu tiba-tiba saja teringat akan masa-masa dia masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Awal-awal kalian menjalin hubungan, dia disibukkan oleh tugas kuliahnya yang selalu saja ada setiap harinya. Waktu kalian bertemu hanya ada saat kalian bekerja.

Saat itu, dia sering mampir ke rumahmu, atau kau mampir ke rumahnya. Ketika malam tiba dan kau seringkali terbangun karena kehilangan sosoknya di sisi tempat tidurmu. Kau akan melihatnya duduk di kursi belajarnya, hanya ditemani lampu yang terletak di sana, menulis atau menggambar dengan pelan agar kau tidak terbangun. Lalu kau, setelah memandangnya beberapa lama, akan kembali tertidur diiringi oleh suara goresan pensilnya.

Kini, rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan saat-saat seperti itu. Kau ingin tertawa karena rasa nostalgia, namun karena tidak ingin membuatnya tahu kau masih bangun, bibirmu hanya melengkung membentuk senyum.

Andai saja kau bisa kembali pada masa itu, di mana semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

Kau tidak menghitung berapa lama dia duduk di sana dan menulis, tidak terlalu memerhatikan jam juga. Setelah dia menulis, dia kembali lagi ke sisimu—kau langsung memejamkan matamu kembali, pura-pura tertidur. Kau pikir, mungkin kali ini dia akan tertidur, namun dugaanmu salah.

Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajahmu—rasanya kau secara refleks menahan napasmu, semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Alismu, matamu, hidungmu, pipimu, sampai bibirmu; semuanya dia sentuh pelan dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

“Kota, apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini?” Kau mendengar suaranya bertanya. Jemarinya beralih pada rambutmu, mengusapnya pelan, sesekali memainkannya dengan jemarinya. Pikiranmu masih memproses pertanyaannya ketika kau mendengarnya berkata lagi. “Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau pikir hari ini adalah mimpi?”

Ah.

Jadi sebenarnya hari ini … apa? Jadi dia memang benar sudah mati, bukan hanya sekadar mimpi burukmu saja? Suara bisikan dalam hatimu seakan tertawa, sebab kau tidak mempercayainya sejak awal. Tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar di sini … bukan? Dia sudah mati, sudah lama mati, mana mungkin orang mati bisa hidup lagi.

“Kota,” bisiknya pelan, “ini bukan mimpi, namun bukan juga kenyataan.”

Mungkin ini tanda bahwa kau gila. Mungkin benar, kau seharusnya pergi ke konselor dan membicarakan masalahmu. Kini, kepalamu sudah melampaui batas, menciptakan ilusi hanya karena hatimu sakit.

“Apa aku jahat karena tiba-tiba mendatangimu? Apa aku merusak upayamu untuk kembali menjalani hidup baru tanpaku?”

Sejujurnya, kau tidak berupaya untuk menjalani kembali kehidupanmu tanpanya. Ketika dia pergi, waktumu terhenti, tidak ada lagi hal yang pasti bagimu. Kau tidak peduli ketika banyak yang mengatakan kau dramatis atau miris. Mereka yang berkata seperti itu tidak menjalani kehidupanmu, mana tahu sakit yang kau rasakan.

Apa dia datang karena kau tidak berupaya untuk melupakannya? Namun bagaimana bisa kau melupakan dia yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu?

Tanganmu diraih, kau merasakan jemarinya menggenggam jemarimu. “Aku lupa bertanya tadi, bagaimana dengan lagu yang seharusnya kita buat bersama? Maaf karena aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan bagianku.”

Kau ingat bagaimana dia menawarkan untuk menulis lagu bersama. Tentu tidak kau tolak, kau sendiri menginginkan hal ini sejak lama, namun tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya. Kau ingat senyumnya saat itu ketika kau mengatakan ya, lalu kalian berdua mulai mengerjakan bagian kalian masing-masing.

Sayangnya, setelah kalian merencanakan projek tersebut, banyak pekerjaan yang datang membuat jadwal kalian penuh. Walau begitu, kalian tetap berusaha mengerjakannya dalam sela-sela waktu. Kalian sama-sama menginginkan lagu ini tercipta.

Hanya saja, kejadian itu terjadi. Kau pun melupakan lagu tersebut.

“Maaf,” ucapnya, lebih pelan, lebih bergetar. Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf. Kau, dengan deretan hal yang kau sesali, seharusnya yang mengatakan kata itu. “Setelah ini, aku harap kau bisa merelakanku. Menyimpan semua barang-barangku setelah aku lama tiada bukan hal yang bagus, Kota.”

Bagaimana caranya? Kau masih membutuhkannya, masih menginginkannya, masih banyak hal yang ingin kau lakukan bersamanya. Bagaimana bisa kau merelakannya?

“Kalau kau mau cari penggantiku sementara juga tidak apa-apa.” _Mana mungkin, Kei?_ “Namun ketika kau sudah bisa bersamaku lagi, orang itu harus mengalah.”

Kau ingin tertawa rasanya. Mana mungkin. Kalau bisa, kau ingin sekarang saja bersamanya lagi. Tidak usah menunggu lama, sebab apa artinya?

Seakan membaca pikiranmu, dia cepat menambahkan, “Jangan sekarang. Jalani dulu hidupmu. Belum waktunya, Kota.”

Bisa kau bayangkan senyum dalam ucapannya. Dia selalu mengerti jalan pikirmu yang sederhana ini. Sayang kau hanya bisa mengerti sedikit dari jalan pikirnya yang abstrak.

Perlahan, kau bisa merasakan wajahnya yang semakin dekat. Napasmu menyentuh wajahnya. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana setelah apa yang kau dengar, kau masih dapat bernapas dengan normal layaknya kau tertidur. Padahal rasanya, hatimu sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Perlahan, kau merasakan bibirnya pada bibirmu. Terlalu singkat untukmu yang menginginkan lebih dari itu. Ketika dia beranjak menjauh darimu lagi, perasaanmu terasa semakin buruk. Seakan jika kau membiarkannya menjauh, dia akan pergi lagi, meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Seakan jika kau membiarkannya beranjak, kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Tanganmu bergerak cepat, berusaha menggapai tangannya dan menariknya kembali padamu. Bersamaan dengan kau membuka mata, kau menangkap sosoknya yang perlahan memudar, hatimu terasa hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

“ _Aku tahu_.”

* * *

Kedua matamu terbuka perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamarmu seperti biasanya. Kau dapat melihat terangnya matahari dibalik tirai jendela, menandakan hari sudah siang, mungkin kau terlelap terlalu lama seperti biasanya.

Duduk di ujung tempat tidurmu, matamu mengedar ke ruanganmu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari biasanya. Apakah kedatangannya hanya mimpi belaka?

Kau berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu ke sudut pikiranmu. Kedua kakimu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Namun di sana, kau menyadari bahwa sikat gigi miliknya tidak lagi dibungkus di dalam plastik seperti biasa. Aneh. Kau juga melihat botol _bath foam_ yang sudah lama kau simpan, kini terbuka dan seperti habis dipakai.

Aneh.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, kau berusaha mencari bukti lain yang menandakan kedatangannya kemarin. (Kau tidak yakin juga jika bisa disebut kemarin, namun tanggal pada ponselmu menandakan perubahan hari.)

Matamu tertuju pada selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja. Kau ingat, kertas tersebut merupakan kertas yang sama dengan yang ditulis olehnya semalam. Kau ingat bagaimana dia berpikir lama, menatap lembar itu, sampai akhirnya menulis di atasnya. Dari kejauhan, kau dapat melihat kertas tersebut tidak lagi kosong. Kata-kata mengisinya sampai bagian pertengahan.

Perlahan, kau mendekati kertas tersebut. Mempersiapkan hatimu untuk membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu, tanganmu dengan gemetar meraihnya. Matamu bergerak memindai kata-kata yang ada, dalam hati mengomentari tulisannya yang terlalu banyak miring ke sana kemari, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tidak memegang pena.

Setelah kau membacanya, kau meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja seperti semula. Kau menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hatimu memproses apa yang baru saja kau baca. Pikiranmu mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Hari itu, kalian bertengkar. Kau tidak mengalah seperti biasanya, sebab kau juga sama lelah seperti dia. Kau sedang tidak ingin menuruti egonya yang menurutmu terlalu tinggi pada waktu itu. Setelah lama beradu argumen, kau melihatnya beranjak dan mengambil tasnya. Kau mengikutinya, masih mengatakan hal terkait argumenmu yang sudah tidak dia tanggapi lagi, dia hanya berjalan terus sampai berada di pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

Kau bertanya ke mana dia akan pergi, terlebih pada cuaca dingin seperti ini dan dia tidak mengambil jaketnya. Dia menjawab seadanya, lalu memberikanmu bantingan pintu yang membuatmu harus meminta maaf pada tetangga kalian nantinya. Seharusnya kau mengikutinya, namun kau pikir, kalian butuh jarak untuk memikirkan masalah dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih. Lagipula, biasanya dia akan pergi ke tempat Daiki atau Keito, kau hanya perlu menelponnya nanti.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, kau menyalakan televisi untuk mengisi keheningan yang ada. Pikiranmu masih berkelana walau tatapanmu tertuju pada layar. Waktu itu, ada rasa sesal dalam hatimu karena kau tidak mengikutinya. Namun kau berpikir, bukan sekali duakali kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Kalian hanya butuh waktu.

Tanganmu meraih ponsel, melihat bahwa sudah lewat dua puluh menit sejak dia pergi. Kata-kata maaf dan sebagainya dapat diucapkan nanti ketika kalian bertemu lagi, jadi pada waktu itu kau hanya mengirim kata-kata yang lain.

 _Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang_.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, kau juga mengirimkan pesan pada Daiki dan Keito untuk menjaganya sementara, lalu mengatakan juga bahwa pertengkaran ini akan diselesaikan secepatnya. Ketika pesan pada keduanya juga sudah terkirim, kau memutuskan untuk mandi dan istirahat. Kau belum makan, namun pertengkaran tadi membuat rasa laparmu hilang.

Ponselmu kau lempar ke sofa, meninggalkan pesan-pesan dari Daiki dan Keito yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak datang ke rumah mereka.

Kau mengehela napas mengingat semuanya; bagaimana setelahnya kau kedatangan petugas yang memberikanmu kabar duka, bagaimana rasa sesal menumpuk dalam hatimu, bagaimana hidupmu tidak lagi sama.

Mendengar kabar bahwa dia termasuk dalam korban kecelakaan, tidak selamat dan mati dalam lokasi perkara, pesanmu sebagai hal terakhir yang dibacanya—hatimu tidak sanggup memproses semuanya. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, padahal waktu rasanya sudah fana bagimu.

Kau tidak melihatnya lagi. Tidak juga bermimpi tentangnya. Seakan eksistensinya benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanmu bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup olehnya. Menyisakan kenangan dalam memori—baik memorimu atau memori ponselmu.

Kau tidak pernah keluar lagi sejak itu, bahkan ketika mereka mengkremasi dan mengkuburkannya. Kau sudah berjanji akan menunggunya pulang.

Maka kau, dalam apartemen kalian yang terasa lebih sunyi dari biasanya, menunggunya sesuai janjimu.

* * *

“Yabu, cepat! Nanti Yamada marah lagi.”

Kau hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban seadanya, tersenyum mendengar celotehan mereka seperti biasanya.

Ketika kau kembali memakai ponselmu untuk muncul dalam _group chat_ kalian, mereka langsung bergegas datang menghampirimu. Mereka pikir, kau sudah segila itu dan takut jika kau mengambil keputusan yang terlalu ekstrim. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan mencoba kembali seperti biasanya, mereka sempat tercengang hingga akhirnya Daiki bersorak dan mereka memberikanmu kata-kata penyemangat.

Banyak hal yang kau tinggalkan, kau tahu itu, namun kau akan berusaha mengejarnya lagi sekarang. Misalnya, lagu kalian berdua yang kini sudah selesai, walau tanpa iringan piano miliknya.

Sekali lagi, kau memastikan sudah membawa semua barang yang kau perlukan. Kau tidak ingin kembali lagi ketika sudah berada di tengah perjalanan, belum lagi kota tujuan kalian kali ini lumayan memakan waktu tempuh yang lama.

Tanganmu meraih kenop pintu yang sudah lama tidak kau pegang. Kau ingin tertawa sebab rasanya aneh, sama anehnya dengan rasa sepatu yang kau pakai, atau tas yang ada di bahumu.

Kau menolehkan pandanganmu ke dalam apartemen, mencoba membayangkan dirinya ada di dalam sana, menyuruhmu untuk cepat pergi agar yang lain tidak menunggu lebih lama. Bibirmu membentuk senyum pada dirinya.

“Aku pergi dulu.”

Kau menapakkan kakimu keluar, lalu menutup pintu apartemen kalian. Dia sudah pulang.

**Author's Note:**

> _note(2): haloo (lagi)! saya emang udah rencana untuk bikin dua part biar lebih asik /mananya/ maaf kepada yabu dan inoo yang saya masoin, saya akan sering masoin kalian ke depannya ;w; terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau baca ini! lope <3 _


End file.
